Please Be Mine
by blazergrl89
Summary: Sequel to Just Friends. Jessica moves in with her best friend who just happens to be dating Jason Gray. Jasons younger brother Shane only wants Jess to be his but she doesnt want a boyfriend let alone a rockstar boyfriend.Can Shane prove that hes differnt
1. Chapter 1

Hey Y'all! This is the sequel to Just Friends. I hope this turns out as good as the last one and I really hope y'all like it! Sorry the first chapters short but it'll pick up soon!

* * *

"Here it is…my last box!" I squealed as I dropped the box onto the floor of my new bedroom. It was a total mess, especially since a lot of my boxes had broken causing most of my stuff to get scattered all across the floor.

"I'm _so_ excited you decided to move in with me, Jess," my best friend Kristie said. "I know; I can't believe I finally got the strength to leave Bama." Alabama had been home my entire life; I had never known anything different except for when a couple months ago when I came out to California to visit Kris.

"Well maybe it was a certain _guy _who gave you the strength to move out here? Huh??" my best friend questioned me. I had no idea what she was talking about. She knew I wasn't the relationship kinda girl…and she knew why too.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I flopped down, belly first on to my new bed. "Oh…I dunno…maybe my boyfriend's brother…" she winked at me. I laughed. "Which one?" I joked, although I knew which one she was referring to.

She rolled her eyes while wearing a smile on her face. "Gee…I dunno, maybe the one you were around _constantly_ last time you were here."

"He's nice, but I don't think I could see myself being with him," I told her truthfully, not fully wanting to go into this right now. "Why not?" she asked, almost offended. "Kris, I'm really tired, and I don't really want to talk about this right now. You know my reasons why I don't like relationships," I told her, hoping she would get the hint.

"But Shane's different," she said quietly; not giving up on defending one of her new found best friends…

"Just because _your _boy is different, doesn't mean his brother is," I said firmly without looking at her. I heard Kristie let out a deep sigh.

"Ok, well I'll just let you have some time to rest. If you need me I'll either be downstairs or in my room. But if I decide to go out I'll tell you or leave you a note or something," Kris said softly before walking to the door to my room.

"I'm really glad you're here, Jess," she whispered as she walked out of my room.

I groaned loudly. It was my first day here, and Kris was already trying to set me up with someone.

Don't get me wrong, I like to date, but I know what these Gray guys want…they want relationships…like serious ones, and I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that.

Heck, I don't even know if this boy really likes me or not…


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of hours since Kristie left my room. After she left I waited about 10 minutes before getting up to start cleaning; now I'm mostly done decorating my room. I've had time to settle down and I think I should go apologize to Kris. Although, she knew not to talk about it, I guess she was just trying to help.

"Hey Kris!" I yelled as I walked down the steps towards our living room. "Oh, sorry-" as I got halfway down the steps I saw that the guys were over and downstairs talking with Kristie. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder directly to Shane. I saw he was staring back at me; we made eye contact, he smiled slightly, but I quickly looked back to Kris.

"It's ok, Jess. We were gonna go to a movie tonight; would you care to join us?" Kristie asked hesitantly. She probably thought I was gonna chew her head off; and I don't blame her after the way I acted earlier. She was such a great friend for letting me move in with her, and then I go and yell at her the first day we're together.

"Actually, Kristie," Jason started softly, "We were just stopping by to let you know that we won't be able to go to the movies tonight. We need to do some editing to our recordings and we're scheduled to be in the studio in a couple of hours."

"Oh," was all she said. I could see the heartbreak come across my best friend's face. "Well, I guess I'll see y'all later," she said as she ushered them to the door.

"It was nice seeing you Jessica," Shane said as he walked towards the door with his brothers. "You too," I said with a nod and a slight smile. That was nice of him to acknowledge me. He really was a sweet guy; I mean I hadn't known him very long, but we did spend some time together last time I was here.

We are a lot alike in so many ways, but yet so different. He's so outgoing, funny, and athletic; just like how I try to be; but yet, he's so…_trusting_; which is something I struggle with personally.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the guys, "Bye Jess!" they all said in unison. I waved before Kristie shut the door.

As soon as the door shut, my best friend's façade diminished into thin air. Her fake smile that was plaster on her face quickly disappeared as the tears took over.

"Kris! What's wrong?" I asked as we both sat down on the couch. She sniffled as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"That's the third time he's done that…this week!" she vented angrily. I gently rubbed her back as she cried. "That's the price you pay for having a talented boyfriend," I smiled at her; trying to get a smile in return. It didn't work.

"I know, but he doesn't have time for me at all anymore. Like not only does he cancel dates now, but he barely even calls or texts me! Every time I call him, he's like 'Sorry honey, we're about to go to the _studio _I'm gonna have to call you back'" she rolled her eyes.

I didn't want to say anything right now to her but this was another reason I did not want to date Shane. I knew those guys had to be busy. Unlike Kristie, I knew who they were before I met them; and I'd seen how busy they were…it seemed like when they were on tour or something; they were on every freaking talk show on T.V.!

"And it's so different," my friend continued as she sniffled, "I wouldn't be this upset if it wasn't for the last couple of months. I mean, I spent so much time with him, you know, because I was writing music with them. I went from being with not only Jason, but all the guys, all the time, to only seeing them an hour a week! It's so hard," she cried silently.

"Aw Kris," I said softly as I pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed her back. Kristie cried on my shoulder for a couple more minutes until she declared that she just wanted to go to bed.

"Alright, well if you need me, I'll be down here or in my room," I smiled softly at my friend. I made a mental note to myself about how much I loved our friendship. I came down here to apologize, but after what just happened, she knew I wasn't mad anymore. She knew I was sorry, even if I didn't vocalize it. We were more sisters than friends…

After Kristie had long gone to bed, I was still up…thinking…about Shane…

Even if I did want a relationship with him…which I don't…I don't think I could go through what poor Kris just went through. I won't put myself through that. It's not worth it…


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned loudly as I slapped my buzzing alarm clock. 6A.M.-the perfect time to go running. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into some sweatpants, a t-shirt, a light hoodie, and my running shoes; bend over to pull my hair into a messy ponytail, and then I run down the steps towards the front door. I give myself one last look in the mirror, grabbed my iPod and ran out the door…

The moment I step outside the door, I collide with something solid, making me fall down on the ground. "Oww," I groaned as I rubbed my tailbone.

"Oh, Jess! I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see a concerned Shane standing above me. He offered me his hand to help me up. I took it and slowly stood up.

"Thanks," I said as I gently rubbed my lower back. My butt was hurting so bad, but I didn't want to make a scene in front of Shane and make him more worried than he already looked.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine; no harm, no foul," I smiled. I was getting ready to say my goodbye but then I remembered it was six o'clock in the morning.

"Shane, what are you doing up so early?" I asked. It was then when I took the time to really notice what he was wearing: a muscle t-shirt and some loose sweatpants.

"I'm going for my morning run; you?" he asked curiously. I laughed softly, "Me too," I smiled. I never really noticed how nice Shane's arms looked. They were nicely toned and you could clearly see his muscles even when he wasn't flexing.

"Oh, well would you like a running buddy?" he asked with a grin. Well I did bring my iPod, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

"If you can keep up," I said with a grin as I started to run down the steps; quickly, but safely (as I held onto the railing…never did have good balance.)

"Hey!" I heard Shane scream from behind me, only causing me to burst into laughter. I'm sure we were being pretty loud considering the time of morning, but I didn't care.

I quickly ran out our building and stood by the entrance waiting on Shane to come out. I took the time to compose myself to look like I had been standing there for hours, but not too long after Shane sprinted out the door.

"Gosh, what took you so long?" I asked nonchalantly as I looked at my fingernails. "Oh yeah?! Fine, let's see how fast you really are!" Shane challenged as he took off running. I laughed as I ran after him. I had to admit, as dorky as we were being, I was definitely having fun.

"I'm going to catch you!" I warned him as I ran almost literally on his heels. Shane tried to push his body faster, but he just couldn't. By now we were in a local park with nobody around, thankfully. I decided to take advantage of our grassy setting as I threw my arms around Shane and playfully tackled him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" I grinned as I pinned him to the ground. We were both out of breath and it looked like Shane was too tired to struggle with me, so I got off of him and laid down in the grass on my back.

"I can't believe," he paused to take a breath, "that you caught me!" I could only laugh in response. I was too tired to respond with words.

"No one," he breathed, "has ever caught me!" He rolled on his side to look at me.

"There's a first," I needed to take a breath, "time for everything," I joked as I too, rolled on my side so I could face him.

We both sat up as we slowly started to catch our breath.

"How long have you been running?" Shane asked me. "Since I could walk," I joked causing him to chuckle. "And yourself?" I asked. "Same," he winked at me, "but if you mean for _fun_, then I guess for a couple years now." I nodded as he spoke.

"That's cool; so what you and then boys doing today?" I asked curiously. Secretly I hoped nothing, because I really wanted Kristie to get out of the loft and spend some time with Jason. After what happened last night, I think all she needs is just to talk to him.

"Nothing today; no recordings or anything, which is a relief. Why? Do you have something in mind?" Shane asked.

"Well, Kristie just misses Jason and last night she was pretty upset. She just needs to spend some time with him, that's all I think," I said, trying not to worry too much over my best friend.

"Don't worry; Jason already planned out his day with her," he rolled his eyes in a joking manner, causing me to laugh.

"So what about you and Nate? Are y'all doing anything?" I don't know why I was so curious…maybe I just wanted to make small chat…yeah, that was it…

"Actually, Nate is packing today because tomorrow he's leaving for some diabetes' charity events. So I'm pretty much on my own today," Shane said somewhat sadly. It was weird; I'd figured if you spent all that time with your brothers you'd be happy to get away from them for awhile…but I guess I can see where he's coming from.

"Well, I'm free today; if you don't have anything else to do, we could hang out," I said with a soft smile.

"I'd like that," he smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you like to go get some breakfast?" I asked Shane as we made our way out of the park. We had the whole day to spend together, so might as well start it off with a good meal.

"Sure, sounds great," he said as he started heading back to our building. "Uh, where you going? Why don't we just make a pit stop somewhere since we're already out?" I asked as I gently tugged at his arm. He looked unsure.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Jess," he said softly. "Why? We could just grab something to go?" I suggested.

"I just…I don't have any shades or anything, and I don't think it's such a good idea going out in public without anything to hide my face," Shane admitted shamefully.

"Really? I mean it's still pretty early. The paparazzi doesn't come out until at least noon, right?" I tried to joke. Shane didn't laugh.

"I'm not really worried about them. It's just…we have some…_enthusiastic_…fans and you've never really been exposed to that…I don't really _want _to expose you to that," he tried to explain to me.

"So in other words, you don't want female fans to see us together because they'll think we're…_together_?" I forced out the question through gritted teeth. I let go of the light grip that I had on Joe's arm and began to walk ahead of him.

"No! No, Jess, that's not it at all. I just don't want to scare you away from me," Shane tried to reason as he sped up to catch my pace. I sighed as I tried to calm my nerves.

"Shane, how can we be friends if we can't do anything together? I mean, hanging out at the loft is cool, but I'm not down with being 'secrete friends,'" I tried to explain. It was his turn to sigh.

"Ok, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Shane said quietly as he gently wrapped his arm around my shoulders to lead me towards a breakfast place.

We walked into an empty family owned restaurant and asked for a seat. As soon as we sat down in a booth, Shane buried his face into the menu. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly he was acting. "Shane, sweetie, look around…no one's even here. We're fine…_you're_ fine," I finished with a soft smile on my lips.

He peeked over his menu, only letting me see his eyes as he raised one eyebrow. I let out a laugh as I gently pulled down his menu. Shane let out a deep breath, "I guess you're right," he smiled at me.

"So, what's it gonna-" our waitress had shown up, but she was cut short of her sentence. I looked up to see a cute blonde girl about the age of 16 wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you Shane Gray?!" she squealed. Shane let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah. Hi," he said bashfully as he put on a charming smile.

"Oh goodness! I know it's early and all, but…could I have your autograph? Please?" the girl almost begged.

"Yeah, sure." Shane said nicely as the girl handed him her notepad. "Oh my gosh! My friends are going to _freak _when I tell them about this!" the girl squealed again. This time, I had to let out a small laugh.

Shane kept smiling as he handed the girl back her notepad. "Could you do me a favor and wait until we leave to tell your friends? Please? My friend and I are pretty hungry and we just wanted to get some breakfast, if that'd be alright?" Shane asked politely.

The girl nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes! Of course! What would it be?" she pulled out another sheet of paper to take down Shane's order. "Ok, I'll be right back," the girl said excitedly as she left…not even taking down my order.

Shane looked at me apologetically. "Whoa," was all I could manage to get out of my mouth. "I told ya," Shane grinned at me.

"That was…_intense_," I said still in a slight daze. The sound of Shane's laughter seemed to knock me back into reality.

"Is it always like that?" I asked quietly, in case the girl came back. "Psh, that was nothing," Shane smirked. "Well, that was very nice of you," I grinned as I patted Shane's hand.

"Well, I love my fans," was all he could get out before the girl came back with Shane's drink. He told her thank you, and then motioned towards me. "Jess, would you like something?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl said as she turned towards me. Her excitement and shock seemed to have shaken her up a bit, and as soon as the girl turned towards me, her arm hit Shane's drink spilling his orange juice all over me. I gasped as the cold drink landed in my lap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl said with tears in her eyes. "No, no; it's ok. Don't cry, sweetie." Yeah, I was upset and freezing cold now, but I didn't want the girl to cry.

"Um…Britney," Shane took the time to look at her name tag, "We're just going to head out I think, but don't worry…it's early in the morning and we all make mistakes," by now the girl had tears running down her face.

"I really am so sorry," the girl named Britney sobbed. "I know, sweetie. Don't worry, it was an accident and accidents happen," I said with a soft smile. So with one last apology, and a hug from Shane we were out the door.

"Now do you see why I rarely go out for breakfast?" Shane asked me as he raised one eyebrow again. I rolled my eyes. "Well since you caused some poor girl to spill _your _drink on me…I'd have to say you still owe me some breakfast, Mr. Gray," I told him seriously.

"Ok, ok, but let's just get back to the loft first this time, alright?"


	5. Chapter 5

Mid-reach of opening the door to my loft Shane gently grabbed my hand. "I don't think we should go in there," Shane said quietly. I gave him a confused look. "Well today Jason planned to spend the _whole_ day with Kristie. If he's already in there, I don't want to interrupt their day, you know?" Shane explained.

"But I'm hungry," I whined as I rubbed my stomach. Shane laughed, "Ok, let's just go to my loft," I nodded before Shane and I walked up the stairs.

Shane opened the door for me, "Thanks," I said as I walked in. This wasn't my first time being in the guys' loft, but today it looked so different…it looked…_clean_. Not that last time was a pigsty or anything, but today it just looked neater.

"Wow, did y'all clean up?" I asked before thinking. I mentally slapped myself, but to my relief Shane let out a laugh.

"No," I heard across the room before Shane could open his mouth, "_I _cleaned up," Nate said emphasizing himself. He walked over to us from out of his room. "Well that was nice of you," I smiled at Nate.

"Yeah, I figured since I was leaving, I had to do something for them," he said referring to his brothers, "or else who knows _what _this place would look like when I got back." I couldn't help but laugh, because I knew it was true. Not that the guys are messy; it's just…they're _guys._

"But anyways, what are you two doing up so early?" Nate asked as we all walked into the kitchen area. "We went running together, and then we were going to get some breakfast, but Shane's pretty little face," I paused to pat Shane's cheek lightly, "put a dagger through that idea. So now here we are; I'm still hungry and Shane still owes me breakfast," I finished with a smirk.

"Was it the waitress or a customer this time?" Nate asked like this was a normal occasion. "Waitress," Shane said as he looked in the frig. "Ah," Nate nodded as he grabbed a breakfast bar from a cupboard. "Oh well, I got go run some errands, but you two kids have fun and behavior yourselves," Nate said with a smile as he walked out the door.

"Is it weird to you that he is the one calling _us _kids?" I asked Shane mindlessly. He laughed, "Nah, I'm use to it by now," he smiled at me.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" Shane asked while looking through the cupboards now. "I dunno, what are you fixin'?" I asked with a grin on my face, causing Shane to laugh.

"Oh m'dear, you have obviously never seen me cook; because if you have, you would not be asking _me _to cook anything for you," he said, to my surprise, seriously. I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Ok, fine, fine; let's cook breakfast _together_," I said as I looked into their refrigerator. "By 'together' you mean, you cook and I watch?" I heard Shane ask from behind me. I quickly pulled my head out of the frig.

"Oh no; no sir; I am not doing all the work. If you don't know how to cook, it's time you learned," I told him as I placed my hand on my hip.

"But Kristie use to cook dinner for us all the time," Shane whined. "Well I am not Kristie, bud," I said as I flicked his chest with my index finger. He let out a groan but didn't leave. I smiled a smile of triumph to myself.

"How about I teach you how to cook eggs?" I asked trying to get Shane out of his pouty mood. He sighed, "I guess," he reluctantly agreed. "Could you get me a frying pan and a bowl, please Shane?" I asked kindly. He silently did as I asked, as I grabbed 4 eggs, milk, and butter from the frig.

"Ok, now watch what I do," I told him as I took one egg and cracked it on the side of the bowl and emptied the yolk and white into the bowl without any shells.

"Ok, now your turn," I smiled at Shane as I moved out of the way. Shane picked up an egg and crushed it against the bowl shattering it into pieces and making a mess. I couldn't help but burst into laughter as Shane looked at his hand in disgust.

"Maybe you should just watch me make the eggs…you know, this one time," I said kindly as I turned on the kitchen sink for Shane to wash his hands. "Yeah, I think you're right," he said with a triumphant smile.

"Oh but you still gotta watch me, mister. You're not getting off the hook that easily," I warned as I started making the eggs…

In short, _I _cooked the entire breakfast; except for the toast, that Shane was very proud of.

"Isn't my toast just the best you've ever had?" Shane asked as we ate at the kitchen table.

"Oh, yes, it's just to _die_ for!" I exclaimed as I placed my hand over my heart causing Shane to laugh. "This really is a good breakfast, Jess," Shane said suddenly serious, "and believe it or not, I had a lot of fun watching you make it," he smiled. For some reason, his smile suddenly gave me butterflies and I couldn't help but return his soft grin.

"I had fun cooking for you, Shane," I replied honestly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey y'all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently, but I've just been so busy with school and all. Next week is finals, but after that I promise I will start updating again. Thanks for being so patient and I love y'all! Hope y'all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
